The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to embodiments of the claimed subject matter.
In computer networking, a wireless access point (WAP) is a device that allows wireless devices to connect to a wired network or other wireless devices using Wi-Fi, Bluetooth or other related standards. The wireless access point commonly connects to a router or operates as a router itself. A wireless access point (WAP) is sometimes referred to as an Access Point (AP), or a wireless node AP.
Wireless access points are commonplace; however, conventional offerings of such wireless access points fail to operate in the most efficient manner possible, and may be improved upon in a multitude of ways. In particular, wireless access points that operate within close proximity with one another often interfere with each other degrading the performance of such wireless access points and hampering the ability of wireless stations in the area to communicate with them.
While it may be theoretically possible to upgrade the billions of wireless stations which request access to such wireless node access points, it would not be possible in practice. Rather, legacy support for older wireless stations is a practical requirement for any proposed operational change to wireless communications. Improving the operations of the WAPs to which such wireless stations connect is more likely to result in faster and broader adoption of improved wireless communication technologies.
The present state of the art may therefore benefit from systems methods and apparatuses for implementing distributed wireless data sharing and control systems as described herein.